CAFIS
by ValenciaTurbo319
Summary: C.H.R.O.M.E. academy for gifted scholars. It's a new idea. VJ, Chris, and co. once again are in the story! I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person who has done this. I DO NOT OWN CARS OR CHRIS! Pixar owns cars and Chris owns herself. Rating may change later. More themes than they let me put. Romance, mystery, hurt/comfort, supernatural, drama, fantasy, friendship. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was thinking of a new story idea. **

**what would happen if VJ, Chris, and Co. Went to C.H.R.O.M.E. high school together? Well lets just say that they take almost all of the same classes. Just let me know if you (or your OC) want to be in the story, because this is an experiment, and I need more named characters**

* * *

I, VJ looked at the new school she was going to. It was Chrome academy For gifted scholars. I hoisted my bag on my back and headed to the headmaster's office. She smiled at me and asked, " are you Valencia Jenkins?" I smiled and nodded. "I go by VJ. I've had that nickname since I was a baby."

She then gave me my dorm room and number. 'Hmm, this says I share a room with a person who's last name is Collin.' I thought silently. I walked all the way to room A113. I put the key in the lock and turned it. On one side of the room sat a girl with long blonde hair, a purple shirt, and black pants. She turned her head to look at me and stood up. "Hello, I'm Christine, Chris for short. What's your name?" She asked.

"Umm it's VJ"

"You're a video jockey?"

"No"

"Then what does VJ mean?"

"Valencia J."

"Sweet," she responded, ending that subject. She showed me my bed, which was sheet less, and only had two pillows. She showed me around the room. We had two full bathrooms, a table with four chairs, and a pull out couch. I then started to unpack my belongings. I put purple and black sheets on my bed along with a zebra striped comforter, I then added all my other pillows to the bed, then I put all my plushness on the bed. I then packed all of my clothes into my dresser. On my nightstand table sat all of my knick-nacks. I couldn't believe it, I was in C.H.R.O.M.E. academy for Intelligent Scholars (C.A.F.I.S)! Now I needed sleep. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my future spy life.

* * *

**First chapter!** **_Ok this is an serious AN, I have a problem with people flaming me. If you don't like the story, go read something else. You don't have to hate, because I think I'm a good writer and that's what matters most. And if you do flame, leave a name because if your so brave to flame someone's story, and you know Barely anything about that person, you must have enough guts to leave a name. And flames WILL be deleted and be responded to. And it won't be sunshine and lollipops. Review? (Still flame me and I swear to god...)_**


	2. Teh sparles! (Purposely misspelled)

**CAFIS CHAPTER TWO.**

**Alright! I'm going to update this the most probably. **

**Chris: honestly, its no problem. :).**

**After finishing the first chapie, I immediately started to type this. Once again, I don't own cars or Chris. Each belong to their respective owners**.

* * *

I woke up the next day. It was Saturday. I looked to the other side of the room. Chris was gone. I decided to get up, take a look around this college. I went in the bathroom and changed into a purple shirt along with silver pants. They even shone in the light. I then placed on my purple might heel sneakers, folded up my clothes, and put them on the toilet seat. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my key. I walked out of the dorm and I walked left, to where adventure would take me.

~Leland~

I looked around outside of my dorm room. I was supposed to be waking up the new exchange student who shared a dorm with me. His name was Rod Redline, he didn't tell me where he came from or how old he was. But considering they put us in the same dorm room by age and intelligence, he must be around nineteen years old.

I sighed and walked to by right, so I could go into the main hall. Room Z223 (**AN: see what I did there?**) faded out of my sight. I saw what looked to be a person running. The form then tripped and fell. I rushed over to where it was and saw that it was a young woman, no older than seventeen. She groaned. I then asked, "are you ok Miss?" She looked up at me. Then, I saw sparkles all around her. She smiled and the sparkles grew brighter. She then started to speak, which snapped me out of my daze, "I'm fine thank you." I felt my checks start to heat up. I then asked, "do you need help getting up?" She smiled at me again and nodded. I reached out my hand and she grabbed on. I pulled her up. Her hands were soft and warm. She stood up and looked me in the eyes, "Thank you." She then told me her name. Valencia was a great name for a woman like her. I then introduced my self as Leland Turbo. She smiled, thanked me again, and left. But before she left I heard her whisper, "Such a sweet guy." I smiled, when she couldn't see me of course. I sighed. It looked like I'm going to see a lot more of her in the year.

* * *

**Aww, it's love at first sight. They're in love, drunk in love! JK,Jk. Review? :3**

**(Still no flames :| )**


	3. Class starts! (And sapphire crushes!)

CAFIS chapter three.

Class Starts! Pt 1

I'm back, and with a new chapter.

Chris: you do, do you? You're right if you said... You'll see for your self =)

Who can guess who 'Sapphire eyes' is?

~Chris' POV~

I was walking over to the library when I saw the 'fabulous' crew. They were like the 'popular' people of the school. They weren't the nicest people either. The co-leader, Naiima, started to say something and the other girls started to laugh. The few boys snickered and rolled their eyes. I continued until I heard footsteps. Then a sniffling sound. I watched as some guy walked away, his face showed he was trying not to cry. I hurried over to him right before he started to explode in tears. He looked at me with his sapphire eyes. Those eyes were making my stomach feel some way. Was it jealousy? Was it compassion? I then realised what it was. Love at first sight. He smiled at me and hurried away to a dorm room. I sighed and went to my dorm room. 'Who was he?' Was on my mind for hours.

~Monday~

~Chris~

I just woke up. I looked over to the bed across the room, VJ was still asleep. We had became really good friends yesterday short while after I met "Sapphire eyes'. I walked over to the bathroom and changed into a black T-shirt, purple jeans and black shoes. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair out. I then brushed my teeth. After three minutes of brushing I headed out of the bathroom to find VJ completely dressed and she was sorting through her suitcase. She then asked the weirdest question, "Are there any large air vents around here?" I nodded and pointed beside her bed to a vent. She grinned and zipped up her suitcase.

We walked down the hallways as I explained to her how things work. She knew we switched through classes, but she didn't know which ones she was in. So I lead her to the 'student schedule' computers. We found out that we took all of the same classes but one, and that was gym.

Part two coming soon.


	4. Phisycal popsicles and Sapphire's jack

**CAFIS chapter three.**

**This was typed by my good friend Cristine317, all credit goes to her.**

* * *

Chris's POV

VJ walked me to gym after we looked up our classes. Since gym was on the opposite side of the school, we had time to talk. We hade many things in common, and a few different. Her hair was almost a black, mine was almost bleach blond. My hair reached to my but, her's to the center of her back, my eyes were almost a neon green, hers a dark brownish purple.

"So...your a tomboy too?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You bet." I chuckled.

"And your favorite color is purple too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Although, black is my second." I smiled, and looked off to the Side. I stopped in my tracks, just staring at someone standing at their locker.

"Earth to Christine? Are you ok?" VJ asked.

"Yeah. And...who is that?" I asked her, pointing at the guy I saw yesterday, AKA 'sapphire eyes'.

"Oh...him?...I really wouldn't know, I've only been here for a little under two days. Why?" She asked.

"Same. and No reason..." I replied, somewhat dreamily.

"Wait...you like him...don't you?" She snickered.

"What?! No. I just..." I looked at her smug smile, I sighed, "alright alright, I admit it. I kinda...sorta...maybe...like him." I spit out, my face turning slightly red.

"Well...go talk to him." She told me.

"What? No. Not...now.." I said quickly.

She giggled lightly, as 'sapphire eyes' walked away down another hallway.

"I suppose we should get to class. Which ways the gym?" I asked, VJ shrugged.

"Gyms that way Blondie" a voice mocked.

I turned around to see a rather tall guy with black hair. I remembered seeing him yesterday, just before...'sapphire eyes' ran away crying. I sneered at him, "What did you just call me?" I asked.

He leaned over, closer to me, "I said, Blondie!" He chuckled.

I growled low, "Don't piss me off." I sneared.

"Awwww...hey look everyone. I pissed Blondie here off!" He laughed, so did the others.

My eyes started to glow green, VJ noticed and took a step back, "TAKE... IT ...BACK!" I growled.

"Uh ohhh..." VJ sighed.

"BLONDIE... BLONDIE..." He mocked.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, punching the guy in the face.

"Ouch. Bitch...that actually hurt." He went to punch me, only to miss.

I hit him in the face again, he backed up, " I'm not going easy one you because your a girl." He mocked.

I held my fists up in a fighting stance, "Don't call me a girl. And bring it old man!" I growled.

The growled 'ohhhh'ed' at my insult. We threw punches, I only got hit once in the cheek. I hit the other guy so many times I lost count.

"BREAK IT UP!" Teachers and cops blew whistles, and pulled us apart.

I stopped fighting and smiled smugly at the guy, he kept kicking and screaming.

"GO TO CLASS YOING LADY!" The teacher let me go, "AND YOU YOUNG MAN ARE IN BIG TROUBLE AFTER YOU GO TO THE NURSE!" She then looked back at me, "YOUR IN TROUBLE TOO GIRL!"

"Common VJ." I pulled her along.

"Are you ok...?" She asked a bit shaken.

"Yeah. Sorry if I scared you." I frowned.

"You get angry when people call you girl or Blondie?" She asked.

"Yeah. But if friends call me that, its different. Sometimes I can't control the anger. Why?" I asked.

"I don't like being called a girl either..." She said.

"Well...here's gym. I guess...I'll see you back at the dorm tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. See ya later Christine." She gave me a hug.

At first I was surprised, then I just hugged her back. She went to walk away, "hey VJ?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Just call me chris." I said.

"Ok. Bye chris." She smiled and walked to her class.

I put my hand on my right cheek, it stung, "damn..it..." I muttered as I opened the gym door.

The first thing I noticed was the gym was more of an obstacle corse that a gym. I walked over across the floor to where the other kids were sitting. The teacher that was instructing them turned to face me.

"Your Christine Collin I'm guessing?!" He slightly yelled, I nodded, "YOUR LATE! TELL ME WHY PRIVATE?" He yelled.

I jumped slightly, then stood up straight, "I GOT IN A FIGHT IN THE HALLWAY SIR!" I yelled back.

This time the coach jumped back a bit in surprised, he wasn't expecting me to answer him like that.

"Well...alright. But since you were late, you can go first." He pointed to the obsticle course, I looked at it and swallowed, " every student must pass this obstacle course with no more that five mistakes. You will repeat this course over and over again untill you pass! is that clear?" He yelled slightly.

I smiled like an ass, "sir yes sir!" I replied, he again was surprised.

"Alright Christine. You like being a smart ass so much..." I cut him off.

"Call me chris sir." I said.

"Alright then...Chris..." He said with attitude, "you have to get a time of less that ten minutes, and no more that five mistakes. Think you can handle that girl?!" He said.

My eye twitched at him calling me 'girl', but that just gave me more of an adrenalin rush, "sir yes sir!" I said, saluting him.

"Your a real ass, you know that?!" He mocked, "NOW SIT DOWN!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him and took my seat in the bleachers. I set my black book bag on the bench next to me. The coach explained every obstacle, and how to pass through it. There were 10 obstacles, which would mean no more that a minute could be spent on one level. He told us four axis codes, in which we had to remember. I sighed and yawned loudly.

"Ms. Chris...your up!" He smiled.

I scoffed and walked down the bleachers and stood in front of the obstacle course.

"Class...may I remind you...this is what happens if you mock the drill Sargent and don't pay attention!" He then turned to me, "ok girl. You think you can walk into my class, and act like you run the place?!well lets see about that. When I click this timer, you have 10 minutes or less to get through this course. You may only fall or faultier 5 times. It that all clear to you girl?!" He mocked.

I growled, "SIR YES SIR!" I yelled, my eyes glowing green from the insults.

"Ready..." I took a deep breath, "GET SET..." I narrowed my eyes at the course in front of me and got into a running position, "GO!" He yelled

I shot off the starting line, and instantly through the first level, which was running around poles. I went through the second one, which was dodging throwing darts, and then the third, which was dodging throwing knives. I focused on what I say next, level 4. I saw a wooden staff on the wall and quickly grabbed it. I twisted it around, blocking whatever was thrown into my path.

I stopped at level 5, and gasped at what I saw. I quickly ducked, rolled and jumped out of the way of the sweeping arms, i cleared the level. My breathing was heavy, and I felt lightheaded, but I kept going.

Level 6, fighting ACTULL people. I looked at the staff in my hands and smiled wickedly. I twisted and twirled it, doing a few flips and slides in the process, I knocked then all out and moved on.

Level 7, 'damn!' I thought, 'why are their so many of these god forsaken levels' I breathed in with a small gasp. This level, there were no lights, only sounds. I closed my eyes and relied on my scenes. I slowly but steadily walked through the light forbidden room. Things wised past me, I moved to avoid then. I opened my eyes and ran the rest of the way out.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, The class sitting on the bleachers. They were cheering me on, the coach had his mouth hanging open in a small smile of amazement. I smiled widely.

My smile faded when I saw level 8. The floor had tiles, and you could only step on certain ones. Each tile ha

15h agoHad a number or letter on it. Four axis codes were the clue, each having 6 digits, three numbers and three letters each. I took a deep breath and spoke out loud.

"R...4...8...A...T...1.." I stepped on each tile with caution as I spoke, a quarter of the floor lit up green. "Ok...code 2..." I sighed, "..E...4...5...R...B...3.." Another section of the floor lit up green. "3...6...Y...N...R...4" 75% of the floor was green. "Ok...last one. A...4...7...S...2...F.." The whole floor turned green, and the door opened.

"Level 9, almost done Chris...common..." I pushed myself. Level 9 was standing on perches above freezing water. There was a sigh that said, 'warning! Water may cause hypothermia!' I groaned, "oh great.."

I grabbed the stick on the wall, it had to blue cushions on the ends for balance. I walked carefully acrossed the perches, each a small distance away from one another. The bleachers caught my eyes again, and I couldn't believe who I saw staring dreamily at me.

"S...Sapphire eyes..." I muttered.

Our gazes met, and it was like the world was spinning around us, and we were the only ones in that room. I smiled, dazed, and the guy waved at me. I was so lost in his eyes, that I lost my balance. I screamed as cold water overtook me. I jumped up with a gasp, and crawled up the latter on the side. Ever part of me was shaking violently from the cold.

"C..cccc ...commmmmon...c...c..Chris!...y...your...a...n...norther,...you...can...do...this!..." I pulled myself together from the shock.

I got back up, and started over again, this time making it a crossed. I shivered, "one more level.!"

15h agoLevel 10, the highest level. A gun was on the wall, I quickly grappled it, and looked around. I pointed the gun a random spots, expecting something to jump out. I was somewhat right, cardboard people Popped up. Some women's and children, some creepy looking men (sort of like in MIB). I only shot the men, not once missing their chest area, even though I was shaking badly. Icicles began to from in my hair a while ago, making my hair almost solid ice, and now it felt as though my face was frozen as well.

I ran out of the course as fast as I could, and tripped just as I touched the start line. I breathed in and out shakily, the coach walked up to me.

"I honestly didn't expect you to make it. You only faltered once, and your time is..." He looked shocked, "...damn!"

"W...what I...is...it?" I shivered, I could see my breath.

"7 minuets, 32 seconds.." He said speechless, he looked down at me, "you need to go to the clinic." He said, placing a blanket over me and helping me up.

"Looks like I was wrong about you. I'm sorry." He apologied.

"M...me...t...too. I...shouldn't...h...have acted...l...like...I...d..did." I confessed, my voice groggy.

"Hey you. New kid. Yeah you...in the blue shirt, get her bag and take her to the clinic please." The coach yelled at someone.

The boy walked down the bleachers, carrying my bag and his own.

"Yes sir." He said quietly.

He put his hand on my arm and guided me to the clinic. I had my head down, so I didn't see who it was. He held me up as I walked, my legs felt like sticks. They wouldn't bend, and my skin started to turn a pale blue.

"Um...nurse? This girl needs some help. The coach told me to walk her here." The boy went to leave, but the nurse stopped him.

"Son, you have to stay here. I will release you both in time. Please...both of you, have a seat." The nurse said.

The boy sat me down in a chair, and that was when I realized who he was, "y...you..." I said, he cut me off.

"I'm so sorry I made you fall. I swear, I'll...make it up to you sometime." He rambled.

"No. not that!" I rolled my eyes, "your the boy I met in the hallway yesterday." I said.

"Y...yeah.." He said, his face turned a bit red, he turned away from me.

"Don't be embarsed. I'm not going to laugh at you for crying." I smiled warmly.

"Y...your not?" He asked surprised and shyly.

"No. Why would I? That's just mean." I sighed, "and I'm not mad at you, honestly."

He took off his jacket and put it around me, "you don't have to do..." He cut me off.

"It's the least I can do. After all, I'm the reason you fell." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

I sighed, " that might me true, but really, it's fine." I smiled.

"I...don't think I've ever met anyone as nice as you." He said.

"Well...that says a lot about the world." I chuckled, so did he.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Christine. But I'm more known as Chris." I smiled.

15h ago"You know...that's a boys name...right?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah. That's the point. I'm a tomboy, there isn't a thing I won't do or try. And...I like mechanics." I said.

"Cool. So...is that why all the other kids in gym said you hated it when the coach called you a girl?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said simply.

There was science for a moment, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Seeing how observant you are, I thought you would have already known." He smiled.

I blushed, "no, I don't know your name. I just called you...'sapphire eyes'" I chuckled at my odd-ness.

"Really?" He asked, "sounds kind of romantic..."he paused, "uuuu...I mean...ummm..." His face turned red again.

I laughed, "don't hurt yourself. It kind of is..." My face turned a bit read too.

"My names..." The nurse cut him off.

"Come here girl. And you boy...back to class. NOW!" We did as the nurse said.

The nurse gave me some heating pads, and told me to go back to my dorm, eat some soup, and get some rest. I did just that, I walked back to my dorm, and just before I opened the door, I smelt something. I looked around me, it smelt like expensive colone, and it smelt...good. I took me a moment to realize that I still had on 'sapphire eyes' jacket, and that I never got his name.

I opened the door, VJ was sitting on the bed,"what happened to you?" She asked, seeing me blue and covered in Ice.

"Well...that fight...which you were there for. Then in gym I had to run an 10 level spy-type obstacle course. I fell off into the freezing water, 'sapphire eyes' walked me to the clinic, but I don't know that till I got there, we talked, he gave me his jacket, i told him my name, but the nurse made him leave before he told me his, the nurse sent me out of the clinic, and now I'm here." I took a deep breath.

"Wow. You got his jacket?" VJ smirked.

"Yeah...and it smells good." I pouted.

VJ laughed, I smirked, "as if there isn't a guy you like here as well!"

"Like, dua! Leland turbo." Her face turned red.

"Have you talked to this guy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, but not since we met yesterday." She dreamed.

"Oh geese." I chuckled, "well...I have to eat some soup, then go to bed."

"Why?" VJ asked, I threw the jacket and the blanket on my bed.

I pulled a can of soup out of the cabinet, "because the nurse told me to." I sighed.

"Oh..." VJ chuckled.

We talked about our day, and everything that happened, while we both ate. VJ made a sandwich, and I had a can of hot tomato soup. Afterwords, we both said our goodnights and went to sleep.

I cuddled 'sapphire eyes' jacket, and smelt it. I sighed.

"Chris?" VJ asked.

"Yeah...?" I replied.

"Stop smelling his jacket. Put it down and go to sleep." VJ laughed and so did I.

"Alright alright...but I'm still sleeping with it." I chuckled, we both shortly fell asleep.

* * *

**again all credit goes to Christine317 for this chapter. :3 review? she would love to read them, I think. **


End file.
